prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Finalizing the Existence of 3 Projects
Hello peoples, it's been a long time and now we really need to get to work and need to take action on three helpful wiki-building projects. If we can't get these started by January 2019, our wiki might be doomed - and permanently. Since the updates from Spetember to November of this year, we're really suffering more and more damage to the reason why our community exists with each day we don't do anything about the Earth element changing into the Plant element, Pumpkinfest, the end of Pumpkinfest, all of the wizard badges, all concepts learned for students in-game, etc. Did I forget the most important and difficult prototype for the biggest project in which I unofficially named Project Spellbound. GREAT! Before You Read - Useful Links *Description of all of the Projects I first wanted to start. *My hypothesis of what to do if Project Spellbound existed. *Project Spellbound Prototype *Project Grassy Terrain Almost-Finalized Prototype *Project ??? Frameworked Prototype The Content You Want To Read So about these things I had you read. I hope you helped take the time to look (carefully) into those two blogs and saw the results of it in the polls and comments. Ah, my blogs don't seem to catch enoug attention that the front page does :( Anyway, I think people have already started on Project Grassy Terrain. Great! I think I'll just finalize it right here so everyone knows about it. Project Grassy Terrain (Finalized Prototype) Problem and Description: '''We must be able to replace all earth-related terms with plant-related terms. Still-official earth terms will be pardoned, but will have to do so with a specific procedure. '''Constraints: *''Must'' start officially by Feb. 1, 2019 or the project "withers" away. *''Must'' end ASAP! The limit is to end by June 1, 2019 when the next Springfest comes to an end. *Do so without ruining the format of each article, as each page is delicate as other projects would commence alongside project Grassy Terrain. *About 30 pet articles would be affected. *About 1/5 of all pages on the wiki would be affected. *All articles affected must first be operated on to format to their possible manuals of style. *There's not enough editrs that would help, so all people who join in would have to devote like, an hour a day to the wiki to help it get completed in a short time. *A bunch of people of all skills are wanted. *I would have to create an editing rubric that proofreaders use before and after a single article has been editing by the project. This would have to be used by everyone at all times. Who do we need?: We require any amount of willing people to learn about the project further, build upon it, and then put it into action. If you would be willing to invest further into this possible project to build up the wiki, please comment below about questions/statements/concerns you may have about it. Specifically I was looking for at least: *3+ general editors for helping to build up the replacement parts of each article that should be updated. *5+ specialist editors seasoned with wiki-editing capability and know how the follow the Manual of Style well and to their best ability without making mistakes. *10+ proofreaders for everyone that edits. I can make a rubric for how well the pages are before and after being through our project, they will also assign the duty to themselves to fill out the rubric and return it to me so I can collect data for our production. *2+ lasting editors that would watch out longer than the actual official dealines and starlines for the project, taking notice of any affetcting/conflicting updates and reporting them to me. If you spot a name of an item like "Earth Robe" being changed into "Plant Robe," please inform me about it on my message wall. *1+ in command - a person who knows many users personally or has been with most for their entire wiki career and knows the ins and outs of the project. Oof, this role has been filled by me but I can gladly get others into this command if all other roles are filled out. Project Prodigious Coder (Edited Framework) Now that the name for this project has been done, I need your help about what to do for this project. Keep in mind of my topic for it - beautifying the wiki to make it more colorful and like other wikis with extensive codes. Project Spellbound (Lazy Edition) I'm so tired, I apologise. This project cannot be finalized unless a new and easier project starts first, which I'll add below. You can visit the prototype for the project in the link far above. Project Wanted Weaver (Finalized Prototype) Problem and Description: '''A project that creates all "wanted" pages for the new spells (of the ''Weave'', a Dungeons and Dragons magical term) in unison and an orderly fashion, following a soon-to-be-added manual of style. '''Constraints: *Must be started and completed by January 1, 2019. *Create and format all new and epic-attack spells articles. *Create a new (quick) manual of style to be used and applied for all spells. *An infobox must be created and finalized for the use of the manual. *Every staff member must agree to it before its commencement. *Enough people must actively help out or I have to do it all myself :( *All articles after their edits must be proofread by me. *After the proofreading of all articles, I must lock them to staff-only. *A gallery of GIFs for the spells cast must be made on each. Since I don't have the ability to create them or make my own videos, and images are boring in large amounts, I would prefer if there was help. Who do we need?: *A person who actively plays the game, able to see every spell cast so far. The person must also have the ability to create GIFs. *A non-blind person with great nearsighted vision irl. I need this person to be very descriptive and knows how to write fanfictions full of descriptive paragraphs of moving objects, weather, and spells. *Others to help understand and use the manual of style to create these new spell articles. All help of all kinds is needed. Please comment for anything related to these blogs. I would love your smart support! ~Four Category:Blog posts Category:Ideas